Cellular communications systems typically provide interconnect and/or dispatch voice communication services. Interconnect voice communication services are those typically provided by most cellular carriers as circuit-switched communications. Dispatch communication services are commonly known as a talk or walkie-talkie type of call such as Nextel's service identified by the trade name Direct Connect.
One type of network which provides interconnect and dispatch communication services is the iDEN network. In the iDEN network an Urban, Fleet Member ID (UFMI) is used for dispatch calls and a Personal Telephone Number (PTN) is used for interconnect calls. The PTN corresponds to a conventional telephone number. Accordingly, each iDEN subscriber that uses both interconnect and dispatch communication services will be assigned a unique UFMI and PTN. Dispatch communication services can only be performed using a UFMI, and interconnect communication services can only be performed using a PTN.